


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foolishly taken and sold at the slave trade, she must learn to survive by serving her new Master. Only problem, that person is Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa jumped up the side of the crag to her usual spot that afforded a view of the town. Since the war had ended five years ago, it had become so different. She liked to see what her own sacrifices had helped to create, as well as use this as a chance to honour those who’d fallen for the sake of future generations.

Some changes were exciting; new types of tall buildings were popping up here and there – ones that wouldn’t be structurally sound in a war. Other changes, however, were not so positive – while there had been a strong bond between all strangers under the threat of the titans, now humanity itself had become the enemy. Crime syndicates were forming, stories of kidnapping, graffiti – it was all something that as a female she should be wary, except for the fact that she was a highly trained ex-survey corps member.

Seeing that it was sunset soon, she jumped down only to find five men come out from the woods. “A girl like you shouldn’t travel alone,” one said, chuckling evilly.

She looked at them with disdain, silently challenging them.

One drew out a gun, and she skilfully dodged the pellet. Easily finding her ground again, she rose for the next onslaught. They were just standing there. Suddenly she realised that she couldn’t move. Whatever was in that pellet must’ve dissolved into a gas.

Gasping, she fell forward. The last thing she saw was the satisfied smirks on their faces.

~~

“Ergghhh…” she said, groaning. Her head was spinning and she still couldn’t move.

“This one’s a strong one,” someone said. “Awake already?”

To her horror, she realised she was strapped to a table and completely naked, being washed and groomed in all areas of her body.

One of the men in the room leered at her and started to advance. “Are you sure she’s a virgin?”

“Yes! Don’t touch her. She’ll fetch a much better price.”

She winced as she received an injection.

“There, no babies for a few months. Now, shave her. She’ll be ready for the auction in a week.”

~~

Mikasa stepped onto the auction plate, an iron ring around her neck that had two chains attached which were held strongly by muscled men. The murmur in the audience immediately got louder, and she knew her taut, toned body would make her valuable. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Not that there was anything to see in the audience except dark, hooded figures and shadows.

She stood there strongly, the look in her eyes a harsh one to let any potential buyers know that she wasn’t going to make things easy for them.

“Ten.”

“Twenty.”

“Ten thousand.”

There was a collective gasp from the audience.

“Sold!” said the greedy auctioneer. Usually he would wait for the bidding to die out, but with that amount of money, he wanted it closed and official.

Mikasa was yanked to the side by her chains and was forced in a room which had a large table.

“Now see here, my dear, you must sign this agreement to make it all legal.”

With horror, Mikasa read the following words –

_I, the undersigned, hereby pledge my body, thoughts and deeds to ________ for him or her to do with me forthwith and without legal repercussions._

“Go fuck yourself,” she said, disgusted.

Immediately, she was slammed facedown onto the table by the guards. Her stomach lurched from the remnants of whatever drugs they’d given her.

“We have ways of making you sign, my dear,” said the auctioneer, chuckling. “If you don’t, consider all your friends and family to be dead, or worse. I won’t have a sale like this be revoked.”

Mikasa shut her eyes. She knew they had the power to do what they’d threatened, and there were too many of them to protect. She’d have to plan her escape later, once she was alone with whatever sick asshole had purchased her. Lifting up her hand, she signed her name with the quill.

“Good, good…. now your turn, Sir.”

Out of curiosity, Mikasa looked at the paper to see the name that was being written.

_Levi Ackerman._

Her eyes widened.

_What the hell?_

“Deliver her.”

A bag was placed over Mikasa’s head, and she lost orientation as she was roughly dragged out.

~~

After a long ride, she could hear the horses pull up and Mikasa knew they were at their destination. Still blindfolded, she was quickly being led through corridors. A door creaked open. With a violent shove, Mikasa was pushed forward, and landed on something soft, like a bed.

“That’ll do,” said a familiar voice.

She heard the men leave.

The bag was yanked off her head, and the ring around her neck released.

She was in a comfortable, well-furnished room, but all of that barely sunk in as her attention was sucked in by the only other person in the room – Levi.

He was looking at her – masterful, aloof.

Mikasa would have interpreted the release of the shackles as kindness, but she knew that they both were aware that his talent outweighed hers. She was no threat to him.

“Heichou,” she said warily.

Levi made a ‘tsk’ sound. “I’m not your rescuing prince, Mikasa. But you look so tired that if I fucked you now, you’d probably sleep through it and _I wouldn’t like that_ ,” he said authoritatively.

Mikasa looked at him with doleful eyes, heartbroken by his seeming indifference to her plight yet indignant from her self-preservation instincts that were kicking in.

“But better me than someone else, yes?” Levi said, a bit softer. “I promise I’ll take care of you if you’re obedient. Now, this is your room. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Mikasa remained silent, watching him leave.

He stopped at the door, and turned around.

“And you’re to refer to me as ‘Master’,” he said, looking at her in a commanding tone.

She didn’t acknowledge him. She couldn’t.

If he wanted a response, he didn’t show it. He turned and left.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. He was so much like he was before, yet _so_ different.

Her body was aching.

She decided to quiet the whirlwind of her mind by falling onto the inviting pillow and dreaming her fears away.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a start, drawing air in quickly. What a wonder a few hours sleep could make.

Deciding to meet the situation head-on, she rose and went to find Levi, even though she was just in her lingerie.

Walking through the place, she found it rather grand, and even bumped into a butler and a maid. Then it suddenly hit her, she was in the old HQ. Eventually she found him in his bedroom, which was furnished as if it also doubled as a living room.

He looked unaffected by her entrance.

She stood there silently, demanding answers from him. No piece of paper was going to be dictating _her_ actions.

He pursed his lips. “You’re looking… _better_.”

“Yes, I believe I am,” she answered strongly, deliberately omitting any reference to his title.

His eyes narrowed. “Are you confused about your instructions? Referring to me as my proper title may be the _easiest_ instruction you’ll have to follow. And I’ll have _plenty_ of instructions for you to follow, Mikasa.”

“You’ll have to make me!” she said defiantly.

“Are you fucking stupid?” he retorted, annoyed. Both of them knew there was no use in her bluffing. He’d been a trained interrogator in the past, and she knew he could be ruthless.

She looked to the ground, not wanting to comply yet not wanting to antagonise him.

He rose, and stalked towards her. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, a crease appearing on his forehead. She could tell he was suppressing his anger.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with the gaze of a tiger. “Remove your clothing and sit on that chair.”

She did as she was told, but remained silent, refusing to verbally acknowledge his command, clinging onto one thread of her sanity.

He followed her over to the chair, twirling a few thin pieces of black rope around in his hand as if he could use it as a whip. “Hands and feet on the arms and legs of the chair.”

She obeyed, only to find them tied firmly with the ropes. It wasn’t cutting off her blood supply, but she couldn’t move much. She felt self-conscious and vulnerable at her legs being open.

He placed a hand gently on her jaw. “I’m going to make you scream. Whether it’s in ecstasy or in anguish, is up to you.”

She looked shocked.

He leaned forward. “You’re such a prude.” He seemed to have the faintest of smiles.

Her mouth fell open to retort. He wasted no time, claiming it, his tongue exploring deep into every crevasse of her mouth. He broke away and started to kiss down her body, maintaining eye contact with her as long as possible.

He reached the apex of her legs and began to lick.

“Oh, God,” she said, trembling from the unfamiliar shots of pleasure.

“I said, call me _Master_ ,” he said between licks.

She drew air in sharply as he sucked strongly on her clit.

“Aaagh!” she cried out, helpless as her body started to writhe uncontrollably from the sensations.

He was deeply and intently licking her. Mikasa knew that he wasn’t going to leave her hanging, even though she was in no position to demand otherwise.

She whimpered, struggling in vain against her bonds, self-conscious that her sex was exposed. A second later, she gave in to the sensation, shifting her hips towards him.

He moaned in appreciation, then moved back, lightly and slowly making circles around her clit, teasing her, making her writhe from desire.

“It-it’s too much!” she gasped, panting for air.

Levi clamped down on her, sucking furiously.

“O-oh!” she cried, going over the edge as her walls clamped, juices flowing.

Satisfied, he straightened on his knees, looking at her.

She could almost hear his thoughts.

_I’m not cruel. Trust me._

He deftly undid her bonds, then leaned forward, kissing her strongly and raising her up.

Caught up in the moment, she kissed him back, throwing her arms around him and pressing her hips into his hardness. He moaned, longing for more.

He slowly guided her back towards the bed, kissing and grinding against her the whole time. He gently placed her down, and extended her arms up, putting her wrists in the cuffs that were attached to the bed.

“No cuffs. _Please_ ,” she begged.

His eyes widened for a moment. “Alright,” he responded in a nondescript tone, undoing them.

Then he turned around to remove his own clothing.

Mikasa couldn’t help but gaze at him and admire his form. What they were doing was so wrong, so why the hell did she find it somewhat enjoyable? Was she looking at the world through sexy-coloured glasses because of what he did to her before?

Levi glanced back, aware he was being watched.

Mikasa jumped and looked up at the ceiling, blushing. When she looked back, she could see that he was frowning, although he seemed placated since her behaviour was a compliment to him.

He turned around, naked, his erection in full force. She stifled a breath as he climbed on.

He placed his hands either side of her head, hovering over her. “We’re in this together, alright? You let me know if it’s too much.”

She nodded, her nervousness dissipating a little.

He paused for a moment, showing he was genuine, then dipped his head, kissing her strongly. She jumped at the unfamiliar sensation of his erection brushing against her, but he wasn’t trying to enter her, so she found herself drawn away by the kiss.

He continued to kiss her and moved his hands over her body, touching her sensitive, ticklish spots, roughly claiming her as his own.

He dipped his head, kissing the pulse on her neck, and cupped her breasts. She shouted as he twisted one of the nipples, but it was a good pain. Her nipples were rock hard. She couldn’t help but be turned on by his raw need.

Panting heavily, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes, silently begging him to fulfil her lust.

He sensed this and started to tease her opening with his erection, kissing her strongly, drinking in any involuntary cries she made from being stretched.

Finally, he pulled back. “Are you ready?”

She nodded.

He thrust, entering her and breaking her hymen. She screamed from the sudden and intense pain. She’d been betrayed by her own body; her previous orgasm making her slippery enough to grant him more access that he would otherwise get, leaving her body to pathetically try to catch up and adjust.

“Tch, relax!” he hissed. She tried to comply, relaxing her lower half, trying to accommodate the pain. He remained still, gazing at her. They must have been like that for a long time, almost a minute.

Eventually she realised that he was making slight movements within her. She still felt pain, but she realised that the pleasure would be the thing to outweigh the pain.

She nodded for him to continue. He gently caressed the side of her head with his hand, grateful and compassionate.

He made small thrusts, allowing Mikasa to continue to adjust to the distance inside her that he’d already claimed.

Bit by bit, he made longer thrusts. Mikasa was still in pain, but she couldn’t help but be entranced by the sensation. She liked it, no matter how wrong it was. Her body liked it. Her body needed it. _She_ needed it.

Levi groaned as he gave a particularly deep thrust. She’d never seen him so open, so pure, so unguarded. She liked seeing him this way, she liked being able to give this to him.

Panting, he leaned forward, kissing her as much as he could between his heaving. His thrusts were deep now; she could feel his balls slap against her after each one.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, earning a moan of pleasure from him. She closed her eyes and leaned back further into her pillow, enjoying the sensation.

Something inside of her was coiling up, bit by bit wanting to explode. She opened her eyes to see that his were wider than usual, and she knew he felt it too.

He thumbed her clit.

“Aaaah!” she cried, throwing her arms around him as she was brought over the edge.

His ecstasy was evident on his face as his walls came down while hers clamped, milking his seed from him.

They rode out the orgasm together.

After it had subsided, he leant down and gave her a passionate kiss, grateful. Then he rolled off. She winced as she felt his limp dick exiting her, leaving her feeling empty from being so full before.

He drew the blanket up, covering both of them, and moved further away from her, closing his eyes.

After a while, she could hear his even breathing. When Mikasa felt that she had some mobility in her legs, she began to slide off the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Er… well, back to my room. I thought-”

“Did I give you permission?”

“No.”

“Then stay here.”

As she climbed back on the bed, he rolled towards her and grabbed her from behind. He kissed her neck so strongly that Mikasa thought it might leave a mark, and snuggled into the contours of her body, a grumpy frown on his face.

“Levi… I’m so glad you’re not a vampire. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Tch!” he responded gruffly, and snuggled into her further.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning,” she said dreamily, leaning over to a half-asleep Levi. Stretching her arms around him, she kissed him despite her body being wracked and sore. He responded by kissing her back, putting a hand at the back of her head and drawing her closer.

She suddenly panicked and shoved him away.

“Hey!” he cried out, angry.

“How are you, Master?” she asked, giving a sheepish grin. While she normally wouldn’t resort to flattering him, it was too early in the morning to think of something else.

His eyes widened and he pursed his lips. “I told you, we’re in this together. I knew you’d still be sore from last night. I wasn’t going to fuck you again so soon.”

Fucking mindreader. She looked at him gratefully, but then rose off the bed, tight-lipped, looking around for her discarded lingerie, hoping that the small and revealing pieces of material were more than whatever shred of dignity she had left.

“Fine. Go back to your room and cool off.”

“Wow, you really are a mindreader!” she said sarcastically, pointedly implying that she didn’t need his permission.

She heard a small sigh as she exited.

~~

It was mid-afternoon. She didn’t think that her room was safe, as such, but she kept in there, hoping to find some sanctuary however fleeting it may be.

Weak from hunger, she riled herself up and decided to face her demons head on. Or her demon, in this case.

She strode back to Levi’s room, but it was unoccupied. She decided to wander around the place, drinking in the décor – some rooms were familiar, some unfamiliar as she’d not been allowed access in the past. The butler and the maid didn’t seem to mind her doing so, but they seemed to be deliberately ignoring her.

Finally, she came across a small servant-boy, who was busily dusting the shelves of a book-room.

“Excuse me, but have you seen Levi?”

The boy turned around and looked at her incredulously.

To her astonishment, she realised it was Levi. Her mouth fell open. “You… clean? Even though you are the Ma-” she stopped short “even though you have servants?”

He didn’t look happy. “You know the saying, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself,” he replied dryly.

She stood, absorbing this information. In her opinion, the place was kept in an immaculate condition, and surely it was larger than what he could do himself. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it was a nervous habit of his.

He broke the silence. “So, you wanted to see me?”

“I’m… hungry. And I want to know where I stand.”

“You’re my _slave_ ,” he hissed. “I’m supposed to be allowed to do whatever I want to you, whenever I want.”

“But you don’t.”

“No – I-I have my needs, but I find it distasteful to be _unnecessarily_ cruel,” he said, glancing to the side.

Not the answer she was hoping for – it wasn’t personal. Then again, she didn’t think it likely that he would confess his undying love for her.

Instinctively, she walked forward pulled down the cloth that was tied around his face, hoping that the removal of this physical barrier would also work on the emotional ones between them. “Perhaps we could eat together, unless you have something more important to do?”

“I’ve already eaten, but help yourself.” He motioned towards the side, where there was a selection of snack food like sandwiches and patisserie cakes.

He wandered over and prepared a plate for her, which she thought was a rather nice gesture. “Here, help yourself.”

“Thank you,” she replied, sitting at a chair near the dining table.

He gave her a withering look. “If I changed my middle name to ‘Master’, would it make it easier to address me as such?” he growled.

Initially trying to retain her cross demeanour, she couldn’t help but give a small smile at the joke.

Levi sat at a chair as well. “How the fuck did they capture you anyway?”

“I avoided the bullet, but it had some kind of chemical that knocked me out. I’d never thought such a weapon existed,” she replied, a bit subdued.

“Some things change more than others,” he said, admonishing her for her carelessness.

“No shit!” she snapped, glaring pointedly at him.

Levi’s jaw clenched. “I’m warning you to check how you talk to me.”

“No shit, _Master_.” She suppressed any instinctual fear, and kept blindly pushing back, wanting to reduce the feeling of being out of her depth.

He wasn’t happy. “I can see you’re still undecided about this,” his tone low and dangerous.

“Well, perhaps not the slave thing, since I have no choice in the matter. But perhaps what a slave does…” she said matter-of-factly, chewing her sandwich and avoiding eye contact with Levi.

There was no response, but she could see his fist tighten. “Well, I _could_ put you on cleaning duty. But it has to be done to my standards.”

Mikasa gaped, looking up at him in shock.

He tilted his head slightly. Everything about him spoke of irritation. “You’re not actually supposed to choose, you know.”

“No, but we both know that you’ll let me choose nonetheless,” she replied, stroppy, pointing out the binds that he naturally imposed on himself.

He leaned forward, eyes flashing. “Do you _really_ think you should be toying around with my regard for you?”

She was paralyzed and undone by his aura. Regardless of whether she said it, he _was_ the master.

He stood up and reached for a riding crop that was mounted on the wall.

“Being submissive can be very enjoyable, Mikasa. As long as you’re _entirely_ obedient.” He bent the crop, then let it snap straight to add to the effect.

Something inside her snapped as well. “Then you be _my_ slave!” she shouted.

He laughed sardonically. “It doesn’t work like that.”

She knew she’d been testing his patience. She was actually surprised he had so much. She remained silent, not being able to see clearly what her next move should be.

“So you don’t like sex, then,” he said rather brusquely.

“I don’t like being your _slave_!” replying strongly, ignoring any blush threatening to bloom in her face since she hadn’t exactly denied the accusation.

“Why not?”

“Be- because I’ve got no choice in the matter.”

“So you’re being obedient all for that brat, Eren, and what they’d threatened to do to your family if you weren’t cooperative,” he hissed, leaning closer to her. “Are you thinking of _him_ when I’m fucking-”

She slapped him. Hard.

He stood for a moment, absorbing what she did, but his jealousy looked quelled. She couldn’t help but be relieved that it mattered to him more than her outburst, as he seemed to let the issue drop.

They remained looking at each other, each at a stand-off, neither willing to relent. It had become quite political.

The tension broke as the butler entered the room. “The auctioneer is here, Sir.”

“Send him in.”

Once the butler left, Levi moved forward. “Kneel in the corner, keep your head down, and above all, keep _silent_.”

Worried about seeing the auctioneer again, she obeyed. She instinctively trusted Levi more than the other guy, whom she considered to be her worst nightmare and a terrible human being that fed off others’ misery.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” the man said in a simpering tone as he walked in the room. “As you know, we have a satisfaction guarantee with all our slaves, especially the expensive ones. Has she been obeying your every command in a timely and submissive fashion? Has she remained respectful? Has she kept her mouth shut, except when… performing certain tasks for you?”

“She is satisfactory,” Levi responded coldly.

“Excellent, Sir – well, we hope to see you again soon, in any case.” He had a jovial manner about him, which Levi didn’t encourage – in fact, Mikasa thought that Levi could hate the man as much as she did.

The man bowed and left.

Mikasa looked up, astonished that Levi hadn’t complained about her. The auctioneer’s questions certainly highlighted her shortcomings as a slave.

“I might not be able to put my hands on you whenever I want, but I certainly don’t want anyone else to,” Levi said, answering her silent question, looking tired.

She felt weak for standing up to him all this time. For throwing pebbles at an armoured tank. So she could convince herself that she was strong, for having some control over her situation, and ignoring whether it was actually being effective.

Her emotional walls collapsed as her strength, her stability, vanished like an illusion. She started to cry.

“Oh for fuck’s sake… I’m sure many people have put up with worse conditions than this.”

“It’s not that!” she said between sniffs.

“What is it, then?” he replied rather gruffly.

She couldn’t answer, her body shaking with internal grief.

He didn’t ask further, simply allowing her to continue.

After a while, he sighed, running his hands down her back and turned to leave.

“Don’t leave me!” she cried, hysterical, pawing at his form.

“What the fuck?”

She gripped onto him.

“Alright, I won’t leave you,” he said quietly, knowing the issue ran deep with her. “Come over here and lie down with me.”

She hesitated.

“Just lie down,” he said gently. “Trust me. I won’t hurt you.”

She allowed herself to be led, like a child.

He hugged her from behind, enveloping her. “I’m here.”

 _But are you here for me?_ she thought as she drifted off in his warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for your patience~~ the story is mapped out- I spent a long time umming and ahhing about the logical progression of it all, and no lemon in this chapter, unfortunately! But it was getting too long, so I made the story 5 chaps instead of 4. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads! You're the best! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

She stirred, feeling perfectly relaxed for once. The room was darker – she must have slept for a few hours.

Yawning, she started to wiggle and kept brushing against this warm thing. What on earth was that?

Looking behind, her eyes widened as she saw that it was Levi. He hadn’t moved from her side.

“Where were we?” she asked dreamily. She hadn’t woken up enough for the reality of her situation to have sunk in.

“You were interrupting my cleaning duty,” Levi answered briskly, although he looked quite peaceful. Now free of her weight, he stretched and started to move.

She sat up, grateful at his comfort which he had given freely. “You missed a spot.” She pointed at the place between her breasts.

Levi looked at her, shocked and wide-eyed.

She wanted to give something back, to show she wasn’t truly ungrateful, a black hole… despite the fact she felt her situation was wrong.

Levi’s eyes bugged out as she undid his cravat and gently kissed him on the neck. “Thank you,” she said simply.

She knew she wasn’t behaving like a slave as she was doing this on her own accord as opposed to following instructions. Levi hadn’t moved, but he didn’t exactly look unhappy.

“What would you like?” she asked, encouraging him, showing she was genuine in her desire to serve him.

He remained looking at her for a few moments, reading her. “You know what I like,” he said finally, an intense look in his eyes.

She laughed. “I don’t think I even know the definitions of what _you_ like.”

The faintest of smiles appeared on his lips.

She waited for his response.

“I want it a bit rougher.”

She looked at him blankly, having NO idea of what to do differently.

He chuckled. “I mean, I want to be a bit rougher with you.”

“Ohhh…”

He suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled, causing her to slam into his body.

She tensed from the impact and looked at him, afraid.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “ _Too much_ ,” he added, nibbling on it.

Oh God, he was going to take all his frustrations out on her. And why did the thought of this turn her on so much?

He released her, and grabbed the riding crop. He lightly whacked her on the butt with it, causing her to jump forward – more from surprise than pain.

“My room. Now.”

She obeyed, walking in front of him, squealing the couple of times he cropped her for moving too slowly.

Once inside, he slammed the door and threw the crop away. He gripped her upper body from behind and used his other arm to push her hips back into his. She yelped as her bottom was forced against his hardness.

He kissed her shoulder and snaked a hand into her pants, stopping when he realised she was completely wet. “Mmmm,” he moaned appreciatively in her ear, moving a slick finger over her clit.

She wanted to curl up from the sudden sensation, but his strong arms prevented her from leaning forward. All she could do was press into him more.

Suddenly the sensation was too much. Self-conscious, she broke away and scampered towards the bed, leaning on it and heaving, hoping to catch her breath and some semblance of control.

Levi walked over. “If you’re trying to escape, you haven’t really thought this through.”

She looked up at him, knowing he didn’t seriously think she was trying to escape.

He gently pushed her so she was fully on the bed, and twisted her arms up. She gulped as she heard the clink of the handcuffs. Even though she knew Levi wouldn’t hurt her, she couldn’t help but have some residual fear at being immobile.

His lips crushed against hers, draining away fear with each pulse. He gave a last gentle nip on her top lip and moved back. She was left lying there in a daze.

He smirked, and reached behind her, bringing out a blindfold and wrapping it around her eyes. Immediately she started to panic.

“Sh, sh, sh, shhh…” he said soothingly. “You know I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, you’ll enjoy it more like this.”

To prove the point, he flicked her on the side with his finger, causing her to buck upwards. She crashed into him and then fell back onto the bed. Whether or not she’d enjoy it like he said, the truth was she was hypersensitive because of this.

“So I missed a spot, did I?” he said in a jovial tone. He planted a very tender and slow kiss on her chest, on the exact spot to which she’d pointed, also soothing her by slowly rubbing her flank.

“Actually, I think there are a lot of places you might have missed,” she said breathlessly.

“I agree. Dirty girl,” he said, teasing her. He wasn’t saying it in a cruel way. He sounded as if he loved her submissiveness.

He continued to play with her, planting soft kisses in unexpected areas of her body, causing her to jump. Every now and then she could hear him chuckle. But he was doing it so carefully, she almost felt like a queen. Who was serving who?

He clamped his mouth around one of her nipples, greedily sucking on it, causing her to grind upwards into him, which he reciprocated by forcing her back down.

He broke away, panting, and licked her stomach more desperately now, simultaneously twirling a finger on a sensitive spot on her hip bone.

Now the gentle touches were torture. Despite the pain she’d experienced the first time, she wanted him inside her. All this foreplay was an unnecessary delay.

“Are you ready?” he asked gently.

“I’ve been ready since we walked through the door!” she cried, exasperated.

He laughed. “Well, then…”

She braced herself as she could feel him on her entrance. He thrust hard, but stopped himself from completely sheathing himself inside her. She gasped at the overwhelming pain.

“God… Mikasa… you’re so….ugh!”

She didn’t know what he was referring to, but she didn’t need to know – he was going out of control, and all because of her. It was intoxicating, and she found herself glad that he continued to thrust and satiate himself. To her surprise, the pain was melting away much faster than before, and each thrust increased her pleasure.

Eventually, it got to the point where she wanted to be filled even more, with each thrust not satisfying her cravings, but tantalizing her, leaving her silently begging to be filled farther.

“Will you wrap your legs around me, Mikasa?” he asked in a husky voice. It sounded like he was desperate too.

“Yes, Master!” she cried.

Both of them stilled at her momentary lapse.

“The things I gotta do…” he muttered playfully, planting a soft kiss on the pulse spot on her neck.

She threw her legs around him and he thrust deeply, the angle giving him more access. She groaned in relief, finally getting the feeling she wanted.

She felt like she was losing time, being completely absorbed with the sensation of him moving inside her, and leaving her needing more.

“Mikasa… I have to…” His breath was ragged.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged.

He thrust hard and in quick successions, his balls slapping against her ass. It was uncomfortable, but it was the feeling she’d craved. Bit by bit, she felt the tightness coiling up inside her.

He gave an unusually hard thrust and cried out. An instant later, hearing his ecstasy, she went over the edge and her own orgasm flourished. He shouted again – obviously from the sensation of her walls clamping strongly - and he fell forward, continuing to thrust, riding out the orgasm.

She was contracting less frequently and she knew he’d finished coming. It was only when she’d completely finished squeezing that he withdrew. It was possible that he’d remained there for his pleasure as well as hers.

He removed the blindfold and undid the cuffs.

“Good girl,” he said breathlessly, kissing her, then rolling to the side.

She was exhausted, and continued to lie there in post-orgasmic bliss.

Eventually, she peeked at him.

To her shock, he was looking at her suspiciously. It took her a moment to realise that she’d demonstrated what she could do if she was completely willing, and this could be interpreted as taunting him into releasing her from the slave contract.

Levi spoke, echoing her thoughts. “Mikasa, know that I don’t like someone trying to manipulate me into giving them freedom.”

“Freedom’s overrated,” she responded flatly, in a half-delirium from the pleasure.

Levi looked at her incredulously. This made her a bit more self-conscious, now acutely aware that she was acting out of character.

She pursed her lips, trying to recover. “May I ask you a few questions?”

He looked irritated, and she knew she was out of line. But then he let out a puff of air, and relented. “You may.”

“How many slaves have you had?”

“I’ve had five slaves before now.”

“And where are they now?”

“I had no more use for them so I… terminated their services.”

“You killed them!” she cried, aghast.

“I didn’t kill them,” he said, distastefully. “They got their freedom.”

Mikasa’s eyes bugged out.

“And don’t think that I’d grant freedom to any slave unless they were highly obedient,” he snapped as he got out of the bed.

She was still staring at him. He looked annoyed.

“Why don’t you go back to your room and clean yourself up,” he said matter-of-factly as he headed towards his shower.

He had phrased it as a question, but she knew it was a command. But she decided to do what he wanted considering she did want to clean herself.

She rose and walked to her room.

The water on her was so clear, and she felt that it brought clarity to her situation as well.

So he wasn’t the monster that she’d feared. But she still didn’t want to jump through hoops for her natural right, her freedom.

She’d gone way too far, saying something like that. Freedom’s overrated? How could she say such a thing? In fact, her freedom was the one thing that mattered the most to her. And she was going to clarify that right now.

Towelling herself and putting some new clothes on, she strode back to his room.

He looked up, surprised, as she entered. A frown appeared as he realised she was angry.

“I wanted to clarify something,” she said strongly. “In no way, shape or form do you have power over me. I only go along with this act if it suits me.”

For a second, he looked almost hurt, but then his expression turned into something she clearly recognised - anger. He was definitely angry at her belligerence.

Not caring, she left and walked back to her room. Once inside, she let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. Yes, she thought, trying to convince herself that she’d done the right thing, that she’d be safe, that she’d taught him a lesson… and that she’d said the truth.

“Mikasa.”

She jumped and whirled around, realising he’d followed her. She immediately noted the riding crop in his hand.

“I don’t like hurting you, Mikasa.” He stalked towards her, and she instinctively moved back to the point where she was up against the wall.

“But don’t you _dare_ try to take control away from me,” he said, gripping her jaw with one hand.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me,” she said desperately, hoping against hope that it came across as defiant.

“You know full well that I can make you regret those words. And right now I’m going to prove it,” he said coolly, lifting her up by her jaw and tossing her on her bed so she landed face down.

She scrambled to get up, but collapsed as the riding crop struck her hard on her bottom. Again, she tried to move, and again she was struck, and fell. He seemed to be able to hit the exact same spot each time, greatly heightening the pain.

“Stay there and accept your punishment,” he barked.

Not really having an option, she remained there for ten strikes, gasping for air after each one. The pain was intense, but her previous training meant that it wasn’t overwhelming. She just didn’t have the energy to suppress her reactions.

“You may get up now.”

She continued to gasp for air, but pushed herself up with her arms. Forcing her legs to work through sheer willpower, she stood and turned to face him.

He stepped forward and lightly cradled the side of her face.

“I’m your master. You’re my slave. And you’ll just have to accept it,” he said, his tone gentle. Before Mikasa could react, he kissed her softly on the lips.

He turned and exited the room. The metallic scrape of the door and the ensuing clang drowned out any unnatural light, leaving the dim moonlight the only source of illumination.

She was still stunned. This kiss had been unlike any other. It had been quick, but it was so tender. It was almost as if he could feel her pain. It showed so much caring from him. It was unexpected, to say the least. How could he possibly care about him and treat her like this?

Suddenly everything became clear. Everything was more about him than her. He cared about her. He wanted her. But because of his past that she didn’t know, this kind of master-slave relationship was the only comfortable thing for him.

And because she felt special, she wanted to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 chapters now, not 5. xD But rules are made to be broken, ne?
> 
> Also, I realise the last line of the previous chapter wasn't copied over for some reason, but it's there now. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, Master. How are you today?” she said meekly, bowing obediently as he entered the breakfast room.

Levi eyed her critically, and didn’t respond.

There was something a bit different about him. He looked tired, but then again, he always looked tired. So she brushed it off as being a figment of her imagination.

“How may I serve you?” she said, a small smile on her face to make him know she was genuine.

Levi sat down on his favourite armchair and looked at her angrily, as if he was being played.

She started to falter. Her breathing quickened, and her forehead creased. Had she been wrong about his affections?

“You’ve finally learned your place, I see,” Levi said, disgruntled. “And what exactly has brought about this transformation?”

Mikasa stood still. What could she say? Should she lie? She didn’t want to expose her feelings, but what could she do?

“I-it was the kiss last night. It showed that you care about me.”

Levi remained motionless. Mikasa could guess that the master wasn’t supposed to show affection, but it was still painful for her to not have any encouragement.

“You _do_ care about me, don’t you?” she asked, voice choking, hurt evident in her face. It was probably out of line, but she just had to ask.

No response. Which is what she’d receive either way.

Her face crumpled. Her hands came to her face as tears started to flow.

“Come.”

Mikasa followed the gentle command. Levi’s hands pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. They remained that way for about five minutes.

“I let you get away with so much,” he mused softly, a distant look in his eye. “But traditional relationships aren’t comfortable for me. So if you want to survive here, I suggest you stop wanting that.”

She looked sad.

“Just don’t ask me for something I can’t give you,” he spat, getting up and storming out, leaving her on the chair, stunned.

\--

She’d remained leaning on his chair in a daze for the last ten minutes, absorbing the remains of his body warmth.

Then, like a zombie, she rose and went to her own room, continuing to pour over the situation. How could he leave her like that… if he cared, that is. He did that even though she was heartbroken. There was no grey area with his last statement. She would never actually mean something to him.

Which meant that he didn’t care.

The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She knew nothing about the man.

He didn’t like hurting people… _so he said_. But he might be some kind of sadist, revelling in the fact that he could manipulate her to do something against her will.

He’d said before to not toy with his regard. What does _regard_ mean? What kind of regard? Regard was meaningless unless it translated to action. And the one consistent thread was that he’d always gotten what he wanted, regardless of whether she’d protested or not. He’d always find a way to manipulate the situation… manipulate _her_.

He could have said the exact same thing to all the other slaves. She might not be special at all.

In a flash, she saw her life ahead. Forever wanting illusory scraps of affection from a person. There was no pot of gold at the end. No happy ending.

Maybe it was all the Disney films she saw as a kid, but she wanted more.

The butler came in. “The Master requests your presence in the evening room.”

He left. Mikasa had no intention of moving.

After ten minutes, Levi arrived. “I believe my butler had passed on my message. If I want you in the evening room, you are to come immediately, do you understand?”

“Do your worst,” Mikasa spat, not making eye contact.

“I… don’t think you have any idea of what you’re asking me to do.”

“I’m saying… _do your worst_. Or perhaps you’ve already done that. But no more. I’m not going to be manipulated like this – if you want my body to do something, it’s going to have to be through kicking and screaming! I’d rather have physical scars than emotional ones. We both know you’re stronger. You can have my body, but you can’t have _me_ ,” she snarled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why? Why do you have to make this so difficult for me?”

“Difficult? Difficult for _you_?” she retorted incredulously. “See how selfish you are? I can’t believe I thought you actually cared about me at one stage – it’s obvious you only care about yourself! You were probably happy when Titans attacked because for once there was a need for someone as deranged as you!”

Levi didn’t respond, and remained still, like a statue.

She immediately knew she had gone too far. Whatever he was, he really _did_ get affected by those accusations.

“Levi, I-”

She choked on her words, realising her slip in addressing him by his first name.

He didn’t try to correct her. At this point, she knew the pain within him ran deep.

“This is getting too complicated,” he said in a low, deathly quiet tone. “Let’s keep things simple. Get on the bed.”

She obeyed, shuddering from this menacing aura.

“What do you say?” he spat.

“Yes, Master,” she responded quietly, feeling guilty over her previous emotional attack.

“On your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Master.”

She gasped as her ass was slapped with something. Glancing back, she saw it was a device that had tens of leather strings, with leather balls at the end. No wonder it hurt.

“Face forward!”

“Yes, Master.”

Gripping the sheets, she controlled her reaction. Eight… nine… ten…

She gritted her teeth as her pants were pulled down and two fingers were inserted inside her, roughly scissoring her.

“Now be quiet.”

She could feel his pressure on her entrance. What on earth was this? It was so different from before.

She yelped as a stinging pain slapped across her shoulder. A second later it happened again probably as punishment for making a sound. She winced, controlling her impulses. She could’ve followed the initial instruction, but she wasn’t prepared for pain in that area. And she realised she hadn’t acknowledged his command.

“Y-yes, Master.”

She heard the flogger land on the bed, and Levi’s hands gripped her hips. She tensed and gripped the sheets from the shooting pain as Levi pushed inside her. She hoped that breathing heavily wouldn’t be considered a ‘sound’.

She then realised how far she’d fallen as she was left a silent mess, pleading for some relief as he relentlessly pounded into her. To her dismay, Levi’s treatment was working and she was changing her behaviour. But she could still stand up to him if she wanted, right? The only reason she wasn’t wasting her energy against a stronger person was because of a tactical decision, right?

His breathing was becoming more ragged. Suddenly he flipped her so she was face up. His eyes showed that he didn’t even regard her as human, just an object. He kept thrusting, satiating his desire, not allowing her enough time to adjust and gain pleasure. Mikasa just lay there staring at him, a mixture of mesmerised and horrified.

Levi gasped, and Mikasa felt warm liquid spill inside of her. Breathing heavily, he fell forward slightly, still immersed in the pleasure. Instinctively she leaned up to kiss him, but he quickly moved out of range. Looking disgusted, he withdrew and stood up, fixing up his bathrobe.

“Looks like you are able to be easily manipulated by illusions,” he said with disdain. “You think you haven’t been controlled every step of the way, but you have - simply by the mere hint of being special to someone. You’d signed the contract for your brother, but even _he_ is an illusion. You’re adopted.”

The words hurt deeply. Gone was any semblance of loving, whether it had been an illusion or not.

“Time to see the _real me_. And I can and will do whatever I want to do to you, Mikasa Ackerman.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him leave. He gave one last stern look, then disappeared out the door.

He might be going for a few hours, but to her he was gone forever.

Numb from it all, she rolled over and let unconsciousness claim her, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everything's gone to hell and there's no hope. Or is there? ;D


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning.

Mikasa had stared at the wall for the last hour, having no motivation to get up.

The door opened. It was the butler.

“The Master will see you in the drawing room now,” he said, and left.

Having no choice, she mechanically rose.

\--

Levi was busily attending to some paperwork at his desk and didn’t even acknowledge her entrance.

“Your services are no longer required here. You may go,” he said in a subdued voice.

Mikasa’s mouth fell open. “But… but why?”

He glanced at her. Immediately, Mikasa saw that he was haggard, and his eyes said it all. He couldn’t give her what she wanted, but also couldn’t bear to make her unhappy. And he couldn’t keep up the pretense of acting cold towards her.

It was clear that she did affect him, despite his claims before.

She took in a breath, preparing to reach for the stars. “So… I’m free to stay, then?”

He looked at her, torture in his eyes. “What do you want from me, Mikasa?” he asked, upset at facing his demons but nevertheless initiating this conversation which would seal once and for all their fate.

She approached, caressing his cheek. “I want…” he looked sad as if he were trapped in a dark space “…you to be my slave.”

His eyes widened. It was still within the master-slave contract so he could keep his feelings hidden if he wished, so she was hoping it would be more comfortable for him and he’d agree.

She dragged out a blank piece of paper from his desk and wrote the words of her contract which were etched into her brain, signing her name in the middle.

“And how exactly are you going to entice me to sign this?” Levi muttered angrily.

“The same way I was forced to sign. I’ll go after your family and friends,” she responded, trying to be menacing.

“I’m a bit lacking in that department, if you haven’t noticed,” he retorted.

“What about _me_?”

“And which one are you?”

“Both, probably,” she said defiantly.

“So… you’re threatening to kill yourself if I don’t sign?” he asked incredulously.

She stood their glumly, knowing her argument was weak.

Levi shook his head and picked up the pen.

“You… you signed it!” she said, shocked.

“Why not? All it means is that I get to act like a belligerent brat all the time,” he snapped.

She remained staring at him. He let out a puff of air, and waited for her instruction despite his previous statement. He looked like he’d written his own life off as hopeless, and was only doing this to reduce her unhappiness and find some scraps of absolution.

“Then get on the chair please.”

Levi looked deadpan at her choice of words which were not authoritative at all, but obeyed. He had a knowing look, aware she was mimicking the situation of her first sexual encounter.

She kneeled before him, and raised his shirt, licking his toned abs. He shifted; she guessed that he liked the fact she was turned on by him. Which was fine by her, of course.

She struggled with his belt buckle, eventually putting her whole attention on the difficult thing. Finally, it gave way and she ripped it off him.

Mikasa stood up and shoved the belt near his face. Levi’s eyes widened. Mikasa froze, suddenly realising that he thought she would hit him.

“You are either never again to use these things, or you’ll have to teach me how to undo these quickly,” she commanded.

He looked surprised. “Yes, Master,” he responded with a wry grin.

She knelt down again, undid his fly, and pulled down his undies, freeing him. She stifled a gasp as she realised he was close to being fully erect. She was just about to take him in her mouth when she stopped and looked up.

“That should be _Mistress_ ,” she snapped.

Levi looked perturbed that she’d paused, but remained silent, returning her previous treatment towards him. He started to smirk, knowing he was being naughty.

Angry, she grabbed him by the base and shoved him in her mouth. She could hear him draw in breath quickly, and was glad that she could shut him up, had some control over him.

She released him, rolling him between her open palms, and trailing her tongue along the vein at the back. She slowly ran her tongue along his slit, earning her a gasp from Levi.

Kissing the side gently, she greedily sucked on the tip, bit by bit taking more of him in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. She broke away, gasping, and glanced up at him.

His eyes were wider than usual, his mouth partially open, and he was breathing heavily. She knew exactly what he wanted – deeper and faster.

She gave one teasing lick to his tip, then enveloped him, moving faster, getting used to the sensation of him touching the entrance of her throat.

He moaned. Encouraged, she continued with added vigour.

Pausing, she prepared herself and thrust her head forward, causing him to enter her throat. She fought the gag reflex, and tried to move faster. It was uncomfortable for her but she knew Levi was enjoying it.

Faster and faster she went, trying to not be overcome by the sensation. Finally, she was rewarded when he gripped the seat. She grabbed his hips, forcing him to follow his natural urge to thrust. He cried out. For a few seconds, she remained there, fighting her gag reflex and her urge to breathe, drinking in what he gave her.

She released him. To her relief, he was panting and looked as if he’d experienced something new.

“You were very vocal,” she remarked of his uncharacteristic behaviour, getting a glass of water and swallowing it all.

“Well, I _could_ have controlled myself, but I didn’t want to,” he replied, relishing in his lack of deference and fixing up his clothes.

She put the glass down and walked in front of him, feeling vulnerable from what she was about to say. She took a deep breath, and tried to control her trembling. “Levi - one contract doesn’t void the other,” she said, eyes pleading with him, revealing her deepest longing for them to be on equal standing.

His mouth dropped, shocked. Then his expression broke into a radiant, million-dollar smile. It spoke of Freedom. Hope. And most important of all – Love.

A split-second later it was gone, but Mikasa knew that vision would be etched on her heart forever.

He instinctively pulled her into a kiss. When they broke away, he looked at her lovingly, at peace.

“Alright,” he said softly. He actually looked eager to be in a typical relationship, and it made her swell inside because she knew it was all because of her, the way he felt about her.

“What do you know – two wrongs _do_ make a right,” she quipped.

He smirked. “Yes, what you were doing before was definitely wrong.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. He grinned, and moved forward to kiss her again.

She smiled, knowing that they had many happy days ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Levi's change of heart between chaps 5 and 6, remember that he's a trained interrogator and can pick someone's weaknesses. He was saying all of that because he was deeply hurt, so decided to suppress his feelings. In my mind, he saw Mikasa's tears at the end of ch5 and that also tortured him that night, because inside he does care about her. Just was afraid, and needed a little nudge. ;)
> 
> Re: the ending, relationships are based on sacrifice and I've heard an ideal relationship is to treat the other person as God (quite fanciful!), so both are adjusting to the other. Hence this arrangement. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following this story! ^-^ *blows kisses*


End file.
